Grand Theft Auto: Gang Wars
by Blue Soul
Summary: Uploaded messageboard NovelRPG... contributions by several people to combine into one whole.
1. Dark Horizon

Okay! here is what this is. Over in the messageboard realm known as GameFAQs.com, this is a living, breathing GTA rpg. The story is not done wholly by me. There are various people contributing with their own characters, and their own writing styles. A perfect example of this was the unexpected continuation of the 'Liberty Tree' report. It was meant to end when I put up the 'Continued on page C2' thing... yet a person posted the follow-up out of nowhere and did a damn good job of it. The main posters were me, with the intro, and my control of the Yardies in the few main posts. And then Knightmare (Who plays Drake Leone) And then the fun person who followed up the story. His character, Jacob Walsh, will be included later...   
  
  
So it begins.  
In the aftermath of one man's fight, the Colombian Cartel, though leaderless for the time being, slowly struggles to its feet using SPANK funds to equip themselves. Meanwhile on Staunton Island, the Yakuza deal with the crippling blow of losing Asuka and Kenji, both high-ranking figureheads in the association. Another blow is dealt as the Yardies, equipped with a freshly 'acquired' Yakuza Stinger, detonate a bomb that destroys (the late) Kenji's casino, reducing the Yakuza's influence and funds even more. Over at Portland, the Leone family rises after Salvatore's death as Joey takes over the family 'business.' The Triads, faced with the loss of their fish factory and the support of the Colombians, retreat to their turf in Chinatown and stay quiet whilst licking their wounds from the war with the Leone family. The Diablos remain out of any conflict; El Burro begins to ally with the Leone family for a piece of the Red Light District. Back on Staunton, the Yardies, backed by the Cartel, make their move to take Portland while the Yakuza step down to re-evaluate their position. On to Shoreside, the Nines and the Jacks continue to fight for control of their turf. The Cartel, from their looming mansion and high-walled territory set their sights on Staunton, and further off, Portland. The police precincts all over the city, along with the few FBI offices, become completely corrupt, selling out to whomever has the most money. The military blockades the roads leading out and mines the waters around Portland to prevent the conflicts from spreading to the rest of the country. Citizens still go about their daily lives despite the violence and the lockdown. Some have even taken up arms and started gangs of their own...  
  
Staunton Island; Pan-Lantic Construction Site  
1900 Hours  
  
Night falls on Liberty City... smart people leave the streets for the relative safety of their homes. The people remaining on the street are made up of thugs, pushers, pimps, and hookers. A trio of black sedans descends a dirt ramp into the Pan-Lantic construction yard on Staunton Island. Beneath the tunnel underpass, a shadowy figure stands next to a scaffold support. The headlights of the lead car illuminate the figure, a lone Yardie, his breath visible in the cool night air. Two of the sedans flank the lead one and shut their engines off. The first one shuts its engine off, but leaves the headlights on. From the first two, three men in black suits and black sunglasses step out and surround the other car. The front doors open and another two men step out, then back up to open one of the rear doors. Yet another man in a black suit steps out, but this one seems more important than the others. Not to mention his definite lack of black sunglasses. He approaches the Yardie and stands in front of the vehicle, his figure shadowed from the backlighting of the headlights. He speaks slowly and deliberately, his deep Italian voice conveying authority and impatience.  
  
"You say you have some...information for me and my family? You people are useless to us... for your sake, it had better be good information."  
  
The Yardie smiles a wide grin and clasps his hands.  
  
"Thas' right brother... we got you some good information. You see mon, the Cartel, she have a new leader, and that leader be havin' more money than they did before-"  
  
"And why is that important..."  
  
"Because mon... he be paying us to take you out."  
  
From the other end of the tunnel, a flash of white sweeps the area and remains lighting it up. Two large pickups with both their headlights and floodlights on race down the tunnel. Six of the guards jump to the side while two more reach into their vehicles and pull out shotguns. One of the pickups slides to a halt while the other slams into one of the sedans and effectively collapses the side. Two Yardies leap out of the first truck, both wielding AK-47's. A burst of gunfire and two of the Mafia guards are cut down while the others duck behind the two intact vehicles. One of the shotgun-wielding men stands up and fires a burst, one of the Yardies goes down, his gun still blazing. From the other side, another guard pops up, taking down the other Yardie with his pistol. Two more Yardies hop from the bed of the first truck while four more pile out of the second one.   
  
The Mafia man leaned against his car door, drops of rain  
hit his black hair, and his black suit. He leaned up a bit and shoot a bullet from his pistol, but he quickly hid again, he knew his aim was true as he heard a cry of pain. He chuckled as he seen a small stream of blood flowing down the slightly slanted street. He peered up again as he saw a dead body of a Yardie, He quickly shot another bullet but missed. He looked at the shotgun wielding man as he standed and shot a bullet at a Yardie, the bullet hit the Yardies head and he was blasted back as a river of blood streamed down the street.   
  
The Mafia man kneeled again and softly said   
"Drake, should we get out of here?"  
  
The boss looking man called Drake said  
"Not yet, I wanna see more blood"  
  
Drake stood up and shot two bullets at a Yardie, one shot hit the Yardies leg but the other shot missed, Drake than quickly ducked again as a bullet flew past his head, barely hitting his ear  
  
"Damn Yardies!"  
  
Drake stood up and he shot the last of his bullets into anything that looked like a yardie.   
  
The other four guards, trading shots with the Yardies from behind the first sedan, calls over to Drake.  
  
"I got a bad feeling about this situation, boss!"  
  
Just as he says that, a soft 'clunk clunk' sound is heard. The man looks to his feet as a grenade rolls under the car and comes to rest between the four men.   
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
As one stands up, a hail of bullets rips through him as a Yardie leans from the bed of a truck, his AK blazing. The remaining three turn to leap away from the grenade, but it detonates as soon as they take a step. The explosion engulfs the men, tearing them apart and leaving their parts smoking some distance away; the vehicle is tossed in the other direction, landing upside-down a yard from the grenade's crater. The two remaining guards, who're with Drake, curse and empty their shotguns into the pickup in front of them. The specially designed shells rip through the engine block and detonate the gas tank, incinerating half of the vehicle and any Yardies on it. Everything goes silent, Drake and the remaining two men stare at the carnage. Smoldering vehicles, smoking bodies, and one fully intact Mafia sedan. They shake their heads and walk over to the corpses of their fallen comrades while Drake remains at the car. Two shots ring out, a pair of bullets pierces the heads of the last two guards. Their bodies thump lifelessly on the dirt and Drake ducks behind his vehicle once more. Footsteps are heard, Drake peeks out as the headlights shine on two figures in front of him. One is a fairly tall man in a leather bomber jacket and blue jeans, holding a sniper rifle, the barrel still smoking. Next to him, a woman of relatively small build, who is wearing a long black dress and a navy blue vest, also holding a rifle. The man squints at Drake and then casts a glance at the bodies and blood around.   
  
"You... Leone... take this message back to your cousin... Staunton Island is ours. Don't you set foot here again... got that? You tell him... Marco of the Cartel said this."  
  
With that, he walks some distance away and climbs into another truck, shrouded in shadow before. Starting the ignition, he flashes the truck's high beams at Drake and then pulls out of the construction yard. The mafia man is left alone among the wreckage and blood, rain slowly washing the bodies clean, crimson streams mixing with water and vehicle oil.  
  
Drake growled as he watched the truck leave, He thew the pistol to the side as he looked at the carnage in front of him  
  
"Damn Cartel, Tony's not gonna like this"   
  
Drake walked around looking at his dead men, He sighed as he saw one of his men, He had been almost completely scorched any his head was missing.  
  
Drake leaned down and reached into the pocket of the dead guard, he pulled out the keys to the remaining car. He stood up and walked to the car  
  
"Whoever this Marco is... he's gonna pay"  
  
Drake started up the car and drove off, running over the remains of a Yardies along the way  
  
  
Liberty Tree Weekday Edition  
Cover Story  
  
Mafia Massacre  
Story by Ashe Greigo  
  
Construction workers awoke to a bloody mess early this morning as the bodies of several known Leone family guards and Yardie gangers were found strewn about the Pan-Lantic construction site in Staunton Island. Apparently a violent gun battle was fought the night before, coming to a head as an explosive of some sort went off, killing and dismembering four men and destroying a black sedan. Another sedan was found nearby, rammed by a blue four-door pickup. The smoking wreckage of another pickup was found next to the destroyed sedan, it's engine seemingly blown up by gunfire. The stench of blood, charred flesh, and motor oil hangs in the air around the area. Two of the Leone guardsmen suffered gunshot wounds to the head; a single high-caliber bullet embedded in each of them. The police identify the rifle used as one readily available at the local AmmuNation outlet. A report from a single witness, a homeless man living in the site, has provided useful information. "These mafia boys.. they drove up in three black cars... one of them Yardie folks was waitin'... after exchanging words, those two trucks came outta nowhere and ended up pretty much where they are now... I ducked down after the shootin' started.. oh the noise was terrible. Gunfire and screamin'. Then two explosions... after that, the shooting stopped. I popped up just in time to see the other two get shot in the head... this dude in a leather jacket.. and his woman.. stepped out holdin' smoking rifles... one of the mafia guys was left.. he just stood there... I thought fer shure he was a goner... but that boy just spoke to him. Then he drove off. The last mafia dude took some keys and drove off too..." said the bum. Police reports of the scene confirm his story, as two sets of tire tracks led away from the scene. Police are still trying to find- Story Continued on page C2 (Mafia Massacre)  
  
page C2 (Mafia Massacre Cont.)  
  
... more leads as to who was involved in this act of violence. We reached Chief Max Lewis of the Staunton Island branch of the LCPD for comment and asked what has gone wrong with this city and why is the crime rate getting worse not better.  
  
Reporter: "So Mr. Lewis can you explain what is happening in this city, no one is safe anymore and isn't it your job to make sure that people can walk around at night without fear of getting killed? Last night was really a brutal scene and it's only going to get worse, please tell the citizens of Liberty City what you plan to do about this crime wave?"  
  
Chief Lewis: "Well Mrs. what is your name again?"  
  
Reporter: "It's Mrs. Kendall, please answer the question sir"  
  
Chief Lewis: "Sure I can Mrs. Kendall, well you see we here at the Liberty City Police Department are under new management so to speak. We have formed one major branch of the LCPD called the Special Gang Unit or SGU if you will."  
  
Mrs. Kendall: "So Mr. Lewis what will this 'special unit' of yours be doing here in Liberty City?'  
  
Chief Lewis: "Well they are a specially formed group of policemen and women who will be dealing strictly with gang violence, gang drug dealers and the like. This brutal case, as you put it, that happened last night is being looked after as we speak, we have our most highly skilled counter gang team on it right now. Don't you worry yourself none litte lady, these streets will be cleaned up in no time at all"  
  
Mrs. Kendall: "Yes but Chief what about the reports of corruption in the LCPD, what is......"  
  
Chief Lewis: "I'm sorry miss but I really have an important meeting with the head of the LCPD soon so I must be off."  
  
With that the Chief stormed out of the room with no chance for a reply from Mr. Lewis. We tryed to reach the head of the LCPD for comment but was told that he was busy preparing for the meeting later today. As for the crime scene, the police have yet to be forthcoming with any conclusive leads. Maybe they really are at a dead end in this case or is it the corruption of the LCPD we've heard so much about playing a part. Whatever the outcome, the citizens of Liberty will still have to be very aware when they walk the streets at night. (End of cover story)   
  
Little do the citizens of Liberty City know that the SGU of the LCPD is really a gang in and of itself. The police grow tired of taking trivial bribes, payoffs and having to choose sides. They decide to make the SGU a front for thier own little plans to conquer the city and right now all the pieces seem to be falling into place. 


	2. Three Men... Three Lives... One City

Belleville Park, Pond Island. 7:30 AM  
  
The sun hit the small pond around the island I was standing on. The light reflected giving it some sort of majestic glow. It was morning, and I usually always came here to reminesce. It has been 3 years since I have been serving with the Yakuza; Asuka and Kenji, both dead now; They were my only 'friends', well they were nice to me anyway. When the casino was destroyed I had no purpose. I decided to fight back. I left and some of Yakuza's members followed me. We started our own little gang; The Angry Dragons. I was chosen to be the leader, due to my expertise in the field.  
  
9:00 AM, Back at Boat House.  
  
I walked slowly as I usually do, but I always arrive back here at 9:00 AM, this was my daily routine. Of course, when I came in Sanosuke; my second in command always greeted me. He was like my father figure; he was around 70 and was getting older everyday. He was sickly but always wanted to make sure of my health, even at the cost of his.  
  
"Oh, Master Kalisto. You are back." He smiled, and ended off with a polite bow.  
  
I smiled back, returning his bow. "You know me, always on time."  
  
"Yes, of course. Come, breakfast is ready." He spoke as he walked toward the dining room.  
  
"Alright Sano, I'm coming." I aspoke as I walked behind him.  
  
The smell of pancakes rushed into m lungs as I took a deep breath of the sweet smell. If Sano was good at something, it was cooking. He was busy at work with his assistant Jera. She was cute, and my age too. She always acted shy and nervous around me; but I couldn't have her, her life would be endangered.  
  
"Hey Jera, Pancakes today huh?" I spoke with smile.  
  
"Oh Hi Kalisto!" She spoke as she turned all red, and bowed forward.  
  
"Well, let us eat then." Sanosuke stated as he placed the food down on the low table.  
  
12:00 PM, BoatHouse.  
  
I decided to take a trip down to the garage to see what car I had in stock today. I almost always had a new car everyday, Kanta, My mechanic always 'aquired' new cars. I hit the elevator button and awaited for it to come up.  
  
9:00 PM, near the Leone condo  
  
Drake drove down the empty street  
  
"So the Cartel gotta new leader eh? Just another punk for the Mafia to take out. No on messes with the Leones', no one...  
  
Drake drove down the path to the Leone home, he parked in the garage and stepped out, he looked at some blood stains on his car and him, he sighed and walked into the house  
  
9:30 PM IN FRONT OF THE CARTEL MANSION  
  
Jacob sat on the hood of his car at the gates of the mansion looking down over Shoreside. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blunt along with an old souvenir, his zippo lighter. He stared at the lighter, the Jamaican flag colors slowly chipping away over the years.   
Jacob cracked a smile as the memories flooded back. It was 4 years after the 'incident' involving his mother, his mind placed him back in that time and place.   
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
In front of the Jamaican drug lords chateau Jacob stayed crouched hidden in the bushes, his knees weak with angst. He knew this would be it, this is what he had been waiting four years to accomplish, all the crimes he'd done before were small time. But this was different, this was big time and there was no going back, not now, not ever.  
Suddenly Jacob was startled by the sound of a Limo driving up the roadway to the estate. He noticed three mercedes escorting the limo, one on either side and one in front. 'This was it' Jacob told himself. The cars came to a stop in front of the chateau. Two men from each Mercedes got out armed with shotguns and pistols, they stood in front of the car doors they just exited, scanning the grounds for a possible threat.  
Jacob crouched lower afraid he was visible, but the cover of night kept him well hidden. The driver of the limo stepped out, two more gaurds exited the rear of the limo but they were holding a shotgun each. The driver slowly opened the back door and out stepped a tall thin man in a white suit, very spiffy which didn't seem to go with his short dreads. The man was rather gaunt looking with a long face and droopy cheeks, it looked as though the many years as leader of the Jamaican cartel has taken it's toll on his looks. The gang leader only known as Dreadman looks around then pulls out a real ciggarette and the same zippo, shiny and unscathed.  
He lights the smoke then is escorted to the front gate by 4 of the 9 men with him, the other 5 stand huddled around the lead parked mercedes, all talking and laughing it up. Jacob looked down at the ground beside him to see the moonlight shimmering off of the green metallic surface of a rocket launcher. Jacob had to do a lot of wheeling and dealing to get this baby from the black market. He felt the outside of his jacket to make sure the colt .45 he had in there still was, and it was.  
'Now Jacob now' his mind screamed as he grabbed hold of the launcher and stood up quickly. The henchmen were still unaware of his presense now all wrapped up in their own converations. He aimed it directly at the back end of the lead car and squeezed the trigger. The rocket flew in a mighty streak of light hitting the rear of the car, totaly obliterating all guards arounds it. Body parts and blood came crashing down all over the grounds.  
The explosion sends the car flipping up and forward towards the gate, the gaurds and Dreadman. Two gaurds scatter for cover as the other two attempt to push their leader out of the way. The scorched mercedes lands on the 2 gaurds smearing them along the driveway, as Dreadman doesn't quite make it and ends up on his back with his legs crushed underneath the smoldering wreckage. Jacob sprints from behind the bushes and makes short work of the two remaining gaurds, with his .45, who were stunned. Jacob then casually walks over to the screaming druglord, and looks down at him pointing his gun at his heart. The drug lord looks up at Jacob in obvious agony and speaks:  
  
"What cha want mon, me can give ya anything, jus dun kill me... brotha."  
  
Jacobs eyes filled with hate stare straight into his sole, then speaks in a surprisingly low and clam tone  
  
"No mon, you no Dreadmon, you just a deadmon, watcha took from me ya can neva give back.....  
*BLAM*  
.....brotha."  
  
  
The shot could be heard echoing throughout the muggy night, the bullet hit the Jamaican dead in the heart, kind of symbolic of how his heart was crushed when his mother was killed. Dreadman's eyes rolled into the back of his head and a final gasp of air could be heard escaping. Jacob slowly turned around and walked away, stepping in blood spatter and body parts which littered the yard. Something glimmering caught Jacob's eye and he looked down to see the zippo, a smattering of blood on the side of it. He picked it up and wiped it off on his jeans then placed inside his jacket pocket. He slowly faded into the night and decided to head to America to start over.  
  
FLASHBACK END.  
  
He smiled once more hoping somewhere his mother was happy that he had avenged her. Placing the blunt in his mouth he ran the zippo along his jeans causing the lighter to ignite, then lit it up, inhaled the smoke and looked to the heavens wondering why his life has been spared so may times. Perhaps his mother has kept him safe all these years, or perhaps he was the luckiest ma on earth. Jacob contemplated these thoughts as he looked back on allthe people he's killed, he spoke to himself  
  
"I know I got it comin', it's a matter of time now mon."  
  
He knew all this death he had caused would come back to get him in the end, and secretly, not even known to himself, he welcomed it.  
  
(*This is three different people, their stories intertwined quite well. Notice their different styles, and characters.) 


End file.
